Should've Been Me
by LiveSparkly
Summary: Sam attends her best friend's wedding, wishing he was marrying her instead. I know, the summary sucks but this is my first fic, so please tell me what you think!


You know, I really shouldn't be doing this, I thought to myself as I entered the chapel. I know how much it's going to hurt to watch this wedding take place and yet I'm still attending. God, I'm an idiot. "Hey, Lucky," I said to him, trying to keep a smile on my face. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, Sam," he said to me, smiling down at me. "Wow, you look amazing." I smile, but he's wrong. He's the one who looks amazing.

"You look incredible…" I pause for a moment, then realized what I had just said. "-y happy," I say, hoping he didn't notice my slip up. He grinned, making my heart flutter. Damn it, I think to myself. We've been broken up for a year now, get over it.

"I am happy," Lucky told me. "I'm marrying the love of my life, and this time, it will last forever, I'm sure of it." I should be happy for him, right? He's my best friend, and that's what friends do. They wish each other the best of luck and happiness.

"I'm sure it will," I said, secretly hoping it wouldn't. God, I am pathetic. "You and Elizabeth were meant for each other." I smiled and hugged him, although all I felt like doing was curling up into bed and never coming out again.

"Thank you, Sam," he said. I was confused.

"What for?" I asked.

"For helping me realize that Elizabeth is the love of my life, and making me realize how much she means to me." God, I helped him do this? Why in hell's name would I do that? _I love you, God damn it, and you're an idiot because you can't see it! _I want to scream at him. But, of course, I don't. I smile and nod like a good best friend. "You've always been there for me, and I wanted to let you know that I love you for that."

"I love you, too," I say, but I mean it in a different way then he does. "Well, I should go and find my seat." He smiles as I walk away. I sit down my Maxie, who looks at me like I'm insane.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asks me. I roll my eyes because I don't want to hear her tell me how I shouldn't be here, watching the love of my life marry another woman.

"I'm attending my best friend's wedding," I say, hoping Maxie will drop it. Of course, though, she doesn't.

"Sam, you're in love with Lucky, and yet you're here, watching him marry Elizabeth. Why don't you just tell him that you love him?" I glare at her.

"Shut up, Maxie, please. Do you want the whole church to find out? If I told him, what do you think is going to happen? Is he going to drop Elizabeth immediately, stop the wedding, and run off with me?" My voice is dripping with sarcasm. "Maxie, he's going through with this wedding, no matter what I say. If I wanted him back, I should have said something a long time ago." Maxie sighs, because she knows I'm right. Jason sits down next to her.

"Hey," he says, putting his arm around her. Yes, Maxie and Jason are together now. Admittedly, it's a little weird, considering the age difference, but they're cute anyways. Jason looks over and notices me. "What are you doing here, Sam?" He knows how I feel about Lucky, too. Leave it to Maxie to keep her mouth shut.

"Damn it, it someone asks me that one more time I will scream. I'm here to watch my best friend get married to the love of his life, okay?" My tone is sharp as I try to hide how much I am hurting.

"I just thought that you wouldn't want to watch this," Jason says. "Sam, you're my friend, and I hate to see you like this." Of course, now Jason decides to show concern for me, right when I don't want it.

"I know," Maxie says to him. "I think she should just go home or something, but she's determined to stay here." She turns to look at me. "I'll tell everyone you got sick, and you can just leave." I roll my eyes again.

"Oh, and that's going to change something?" I ask, but Maxie doesn't get the chance to respond, because in walks the wedding party, with Lulu as a bridesmaid, Robin as the maid of honor (okay, technically the _matron _of honor, but matron sounds so old), Cam as the ring bearer, and Elizabeth, looking more beautiful then I can ever hope to look. I turn my head to look at Lucky, who is, of course, watching his beautiful bride glide down the aisle towards him. I sigh.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Maxie asks me. I nod, not trusting myself to speak. I think if I do, I'll start to cry and not be able to stop. Maybe I will take Maxie's advice and go home after the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate…" the judge begins. My mind wanders back to the first time Lucky kissed me. Sure, it all started out as a way to get back at Elizabeth, but I had developed real feelings for him. When he told me he loved me, I thought we could have forever, but obviously, I was wrong.

"Do you, Lucas Lorenzo Spencer…" God, this was torture. Why the hell did I come here, I ask myself silently. I want to run out of the church, to get out of here so I don't have to hear…

"I do," Lucky says happily, his eyes glued to Elizabeth. Damn it, there it is. I guess, up until this point, part of me had been hoping that he would be standing up at the alter, about to marry Elizabeth, when he suddenly realized that he was in love with me. He'd declare to the whole damn church that he loved me, and then he'd ask me to marry him. I'd say yes, and then, after that, he would come and sweep me away on his motorcycle…okay, I know it's ridiculous. One, Lucky doesn't have a motorcycle, two, Elizabeth is the love of his life, and three, Lucky is the kind of guy who would go through with this wedding just so he didn't disappoint everyone who had come. Well, he sure wouldn't disappoint me if he did that.

"I do," Elizabeth says.

"You may kiss the bride." I pretend to be preoccupied with my fingernails so I don't have to watch Lucky passionately kiss Elizabeth, sealing the deal on their marriage. Maxie and Jason both look at me sympathetically, but I won't look at them. There's only one thing I can think right now.

I should be the one standing where Elizabeth is, I think. It should be me.


End file.
